


Jurassic Dimension

by tatersalad5001



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Background Relationships, Dimension Travel, M/M, Post-Canon, bastion come back you can blame it all on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: The often-stated hypothesis was as follows: distance makes the heart grow fonder. This, Bastion was finding, did not seem to be true. It wasn't that he loved them more, but he felt their absence like a rock tied around his neck. Bastion couldn’t help but miss them.So when he saw the text, it lifted his spirits even more than the recent breakthroughs he was making at work.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Jim Crocodile Cook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jurassic Dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snmermaid/gifts).



The often-stated hypothesis was as follows: distance makes the heart grow fonder.

According to the research and evidence Bastion had gathered on the subject, however, this was completely false. Much of that evidence, though, was based off Bastion’s own experience. He had to acknowledge that he might be an outlier in the situation. After all, how can the heart grow fonder if it had already exceeded its maximum capacity for fondness?

Distance, Bastion was finding, was not making his heart grow fonder. Instead, it was growing emptier. Not to say that he was falling out of love, that was a false accusation. He just missed them. Tania was still working with him on one of his current projects but that work had taken her to a different dimension, where he barely saw her. Axel was working another case for Industrial Illusions that was taking him all over the place, not just Duel Academy or Domino City. Jim and Shirley were back in Australia. Their work was important, of course it was, and relationships should never get in the way of success or one’s ambitions. Still, Bastion couldn’t help but feel lonely. It wasn't that he loved them more, but he felt their absence like a rock tied around his neck.

He missed them.

Loneliness was nothing new to Bastion. For a long time, he felt as though he were invisible because most people didn’t seem to notice him. Making friends was hard, keeping them didn’t feel much easier. But familiarity didn’t make it easier. It was draining, and he felt hollow. So when he saw the text, it lifted his spirits even more than the recent breakthroughs he was making at work.

The text was from Jim, letting him know that he would be back in Domino City very soon. The two of them immediately made plans. There was no way Bastion wasn't meeting him as soon as he made it to Domino City. There was no way they weren't going to see each other.

Soon, not soon enough but soon, they were reunited. (Of course, Shirley came along with Jim as well, as she always did. All three of them were reunited. Shirley wasn't left out). Jim's luggage was dropped off at their house. Both parties were starving, so after that they went out to eat at a nearby restaurant: Six Samurai Guys and Fries. And they caught up with each other's lives.

"Australia's kept me busy," Jim told Bastion through a large bite of burger. "Lots of fossils to look for, lots of places to look for 'em. Lots of wildlife to look after from people who think they aren't important, too. Shirley and I've had our hands full. In her case, I guess it's more that she's had her mouth full." He laughed. "Some of our fossils are at the museum here for an exhibit. Right now we're here to make sure they're taken care of properly until it's time for them to head back south."

"It does sound like you've had a lot on your plate," Bastion agreed. 

"We can handle it, though." Jim grinned. "What's the use of being bored? I love what I do. I wouldn't want to do less."

"And you're good at what you do, too. I'm really glad you're doing well."

"And how about yourself?" Jim asked. "I know you've been up to something big, but you've been skimping out on the details, mate."

Bastion pressed one of his hands into his forehead. "Ah, yes. Sorry about that. I've been busy myself, and while I enjoy what I do as well, it's left me tired most of the time. You're right, it is something big."

"And what sort of big thing would that be?"

"We've been doing more inter-dimensional work. I'm not sure if you remember, but while we were at Duel Academy, we were able to establish a way to communicate between dimensions. That allowed Zane and Jesse to duel to build up duel energy to send Rainbow Dragon to Jesse. But the signal was weak and unstable." Bastion munched on a fry as he went on. "We've improved on that, now. We can communicate between dimensions much more easily. The signal's stronger and more stable. And we can communicate either with or without a video feed. It hasn't been easy, and the improvement doesn't feel like much, but we've had some success."

"Big improvement or not, that's pretty impressive. You've been working hard."

"Oh, that's not all we've been working on, actually. We've been working on traveling between dimensions as well. A more scientific approach at it than Jesse's Rainbow Dragon or Jaden's abilities, anyway. I suppose it was necessary to help us work more on communication, since we needed someone to actually talk with and help us do testing. We haven't gotten much use out of what we've come up with, but it does work."

"It works, and you haven't been getting much use out of traveling between dimensions?" Jim leaned back in his seat. "That's amazing that you've gotten it to work. Think of all the possibilities! Everything we could do now that we're not limited to the world we know!"

"I suppose." Bastion shrugged. "We haven't gotten that far yet, though. I know we've barely scratched the surface, but we haven't given ourselves time to think about what else we could do."

"Mate." Jim looked Bastion in the eye. "Do you think that there's fossils in the desert world or in Dark World? Any signs of times past? Do you think the spirits there have evolved the way species in our own world have? Duel spirits that no longer exist?"

"I'm not sure. But..." Bastion slowly began to smile. "There's entire worlds out there just waiting for us to find the answers to those questions, aren't there?"

Perhaps it was a bit mad. Perhaps it wasn't the best immediate use of the technology. Perhaps it wasn't mad, perhaps it was the best use. Bastion wasn't going to claim he knew definitively either way. But his interests tended to collide with Jim's in the strangest of ways. Once they did, it was very hard for anyone to reign the duo in. It was very easy for the two of them to go overboard. But Bastion loved every second of it. Jim did, too. They cherished the opportunity to work together on anything.

Jim smiled back at him. "Fancy a date in the desert?"

* * *

It wasn't the kind of whim that they could immediately act on, or go through without repercussions. Bastion needed to convince his superiors. They needed Jaden to talk with the residents of the desert world to make sure it was okay. There was preparation involved, but Jim and Bastion did receive the green light. Soon they were happily up to their knees in sand.

With Jaden now involved, they couldn't stop themselves from asking about Jaden's thoughts on the subject.

"Do you think there are any duel spirits that existed in the past that are no longer around today?" Bastion asked him.

Jaden shrugged. "Hard to say. They're all different, you know? Everyone's got different pasts, everyone came to exist in different ways. There's some spirits that're old as shit still around, like us." Yubel. "Or like Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _Those_ guys have been around a long time, too, believe it or not. But there's newer guys around, too. The Neo-Spacians haven't been around quite that long. So if some have been around longer than others, I guess it would make sense that some aren't around anymore, too."

The next question was from Jim. "Do you think there's any fossils around here?"

"Uh...I dunno. If there was anyone around here that isn't here anymore, there's probably some sign they existed somewhere?"

"If there are any fossils, do you think we could bring back the duel spirits that are gone?" 

Bastion frowned at Jim's question. "We don't even have the technology to bring back extinct species from our own world. But that doesn't mean it's impossible. Perhaps we could..."

Jaden looked between the two of them. "You guys have seen Jurassic Park, right? I don't need to explain why this is a bad fucking idea?"

"It's a purely hypothetical scenario, but if we reached that point, it wouldn't come to that," Bastion assured him. "We'd make sure of that."

"You guys have seen Jurassic World, right?"

"Honestly, Jay, I'd think you'd be more excited about the possibility. I'm surprised to hear you shoot it down so quickly," Jim commented.

"Normally I would be," Jaden admitted. "But I promised Axel I wouldn't let you guys go overboard, since he's not here to do it himself."

Axel was better at that task than most. He was well aware that Bastion and Jim could be chaotic forces on their own. Combined, they could be even worse. Axel was delegated to keeping the two of them in check more often than three of them had ever first expected. But any of their friends could do the same in a pinch. 

Jaden didn't stay with them the whole time they were in the desert world. He did enjoy spending time with his friends, and he enjoyed helping them out. But digging around the desert wasn't exactly his forte, and he had a lot going on himself. Duels to prepare for, people to help. A hero's work was never done. No real discoveries were made before he had to leave. 

Bastion couldn't help but wonder if there was anything to find here. After all, they were in the desert. Perhaps the conditions were never right here for preservation of any sign of past life. He'd been hoping that that wasn't the case. Or that, perhaps, the conditions for preservation would be different here than in the world he came from. If there was one thing that was uncertain in life, Bastion found, it was everything. Everything was uncertain, so it was entirely possible there was something here. But maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe there wasn't. Maybe returning to the desert world for this research hadn't been the best idea.

It would've been better to go to a world they were more familiar with, though. And the two dimensions Bastion and Jim were most familiar with, besides their own, were this desert world and Dark World. And for obvious reasons, they both wanted to stay away from Dark World.

Just as Bastion was feeling any optimism he had run completely dry, Jim found something. He called Bastion over to look, and what the two of them saw was unmistakable. 

"Is that some sort of fossilized footprint?" Bastion asked.

"That's exactly what we're looking at." Jim beamed at him. "I knew we'd find something if we looked long enough."

"Incredible." Bastion bent down to look closer at it. "Now we just need to figure out if anyone who lives in the desert now has footprints like these. Either way, this will expand on our knowledge of other dimensions quite a bit."

"Do we know what anyone's footprints look like already? Is there any data of that...anywhere?"

Bastion blinked. "I can't say that I'm sure, but I doubt it. Which means we'll have to gather the data ourselves..."

The two of them exchanged a look.

"Desert research just got a whole lot weirder," Jim said.

"Much weirder," Bastion agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my good good good friend [Brigid](https://snmermaid.tumblr.com/). Merry Christmas! Happy birthday!!! These two are a match made in inevitable disaster (someone please contain them) so I wanted to make you...well...this. Need just a hint of mad science for the holidays. Good luck with everything, man. You're cool and talented, and kicking ass is your destiny. I love you.
> 
> Some minor things in this one... Yes, Bastion did go back to Duel Academy after season 3 in this one, because it's a crime that he didn't? Yes, Bastion/Tania is canon in this one. Yes, Axel/Bastion/Jim is canon in this one. Axel isn't here because if he was, he would've nerfed the nerds too much, so I'm sorry for sending you out of town, Axel. 
> 
> If you're reading this, thank you. I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> (there's a deleted scene on tumblr if you're reading this!)


End file.
